How the Five Met Mr Ping
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: How did the Five meet Mr. Ping for the first time? Well, you're about to find out!


Just flowed out of my head a couple of days after seeing 'KFP 2' and this story was conceived. Recently, I've seen the 'Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special' when I recorded it like in November and I started wondering...how did the Five meet Mr. Ping. So, it's nothing much, but...this is what I have so far. Hope ya'll likey! This takes place after the first 'KFP', by the way.

* * *

><p>How the Five Met Mr. Ping<p>

by: Terrell James

A day has passed since Po defated Tai Lung and became the Dragon Warrior in the Valley of Peace. Not long after, Po keeps talking to the Five about his dad a lot and how he became the mastermind of making noodles in his restaurant. That brought the Five in much curiosity about his father that they want to meet him for the first time.

"You know, Dragon Warrior, you've been talking about your dad lately and we never even met him yet." Tigress said.

"Plus, for someone who knows how to cook really well, I'd say he's pretty cool." Crane said.

Po chuckled softly and then he got a little nervous and said to them, "Well, I'm not sure if you guys would want to meet him, because he's a little...different."

"How different? I mean, he can't be much bigger than you." Mantis chuckled.

"Well, you're getting close."

"Po, don't worry. I'm sure he's a really great father." Viper said, smiling.

"He is."

"Well, why don't you take us there to meet him?" asked Tigress.

Po froze for a second and he couldn't believe what Tigress just said. He got really nervous about this and asked, "You want to meet my dad?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh...I'm not sure about this because my dad's not what you think he is."

"Oh, come on. How could he be any different from you?" asked Viper.

Po knew the fact that his father is a goose and he's a little scared to say it, so he kept silent about it but is willing to introduce them to Mr. Ping and he said, "So, you guys really wanna meet him?"

"Of course." Monkey replied.

"Okay. Follow me."

Everyone went on their way to the Valley of Peace as they passed by people who starts greeting the Dragon Warrior, which seemed a little weird for Po because he never got a greeting for the entire valley before. Po chuckled softly and said, "Before, everyone rarely knows me and the second I became the Dragon Warrior, everyone knows me."

"Well, what do you expect? You saved all of us from Tai Lung." Mantis said.

As soon as they got to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, everyone was surprised to see the Dragon Warrior and the Five coming in. Po chuckled softly and waved at them as well and then he saw his dad coming out and greets his son.

"Hello, son!"

"Hey, dad."

Suddenly, the Five froze for a second and to their surprise, they didn't expect the Dragon Warrior's father to be a...goose. Po and Mr. Ping hugged each other for a second and all the Five could do is stand in shock.

"That was unexpected." Mantis said.

Po turns around and suddenly saw the expressions on their faces as they saw Mr. Ping for the first time. He chuckled nervously, scratched his neck and said, "Well...you remember my friends-the Furious Five. This is Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Tigress. Guys, this is the owner of this restaurant and also...my dad."

"Nice to meet you all again." Mr. Ping said, politely.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Viper said.

"Po has told us so much about you." Tigress said.

"Oh, really? Well, he's a good son after all."

Po felt desperately nervous because he wants his father to get along with them, despite the fact that they're different species and masters of kung-fu. With that, Po quickly said, "So, how about I make noodles for you guys?"

He excused himself to the kitchen and to add more of the Five's surprise, the inside of the kitchen seemed too big for him. Tigress looked at Mr. Ping and kinda felt confused about how he came to be his father and asked, "He did tell us everything about you since he became the Dragon Warrior, but what he hasn't told us is that you're a...you're a..."

Tigress was at a loss for words to know that Po's father is in a different species and Crane stepped in and said, "We thought you'd be...a panda."

"Actually, Po's the only panda here." Mr. Ping said.

"Okay, how did this happen? Did you adopt him or something?" asked Mantis.

Mr. Ping cleared his throat and said, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. How could he be your son?" Tigress said.

"I just took him in. That's all I can tell you."

"Well, I think that it-"

"Tigress, I think it's safe to say that we should just accept him, since he is the Dragon Warrior's father." Viper said.

"Yeah, even though he's different, I think we'll get used to it." Crane agreed.

Tigress was reluctant about the fact that Po's father is a goose, but she's willing to accept him as he is, like she's accepting Po as the Dragon Warrior. She sighed softly and said, "I humbly apologize for almost judging you, Mr. Ping."

"It is all right. Also, Po has told me you are very cute." Mr. Ping said.

Monkey snickered and Crane burst out laughing hysterically when they heard that Po refers to Tigress as 'cute'. Tigress turns around and snarled at them, which made them stop laughing at them and said, "Don't even think about it."

"So, would you all like some noodles?"

"Yes, please."

Later, they all sat down and ate some noodles and to their surprise, it still tastes as good as it was back in the palace. Crane chuckled and said, "I see your father taught you well."

"Well, I got into cooking with him when I was young and I guess it grew on me as I got older. It not only serves as my restaurant, but also my home in a way."

"So, you live here?" asked Mantis.

"Of course."

Viper said, "I think it's sweet that you two are father and son. You must really get along."

"We do, even though my dad is sometimes noodle-crazy."

Mr. Ping starts laughing and said, "Po is really a good son. I am just fortunate to have him in my life."

Tigress sees Po and Mr. Ping laughing and talking with each other and it made her feel like they're accepting each other, despite the different species. She smiled at him and said, "I think that you're a great father to the Dragon Warrior."

That made Po smile a little and most of the Five were starting to get along with him so well, as Po sees the Five and Mr. Ping talking and he knew that they're getting along so well.

After that, they were heading back to the palace and Po said, "Well, we might as well get going."

"Of course, my son. It was really great meeting you all." Mr. Ping said.

"The pleasure's all ours." Tigress said, happily.

"You're all welcome here anytime."

"Any person who teaches the Dragon Warrior cook noodles so well is considered a friend of ours." Crane said.

"Yeah, you're a cool guy." Mantis said.

"See you later, dad."

"Bye, Po."

They both hugged each other as they were leaving. Mr. Ping waved at them and they all waved back. Po felt satisfied about this and asked, "So, what do you guys think of my dad?"

"I think he's a great person." Viper said.

"Even though he's different, I wish he could be my dad for a day." Monkey said.

"You and your dad must make really great noodles together." Mantis added.

"I can't wait to see him again. Maybe he can learn kung-fu with us." Crane said.

"I gotta say, Dragon Warrior. At first, I didn't think that he was your father, but I'm willing to accept him." Tigress said, with a smile.

Po chuckled softly and said, "I knew you guys would love him, even though he's crazy about noodles and tofu."

They all started laughing and talking as they headed back home to the Jade Palace and Po had this warm feeling in his heart that they will get along in the future.

* * *

><p>Well, it ain't much, but you sorta get the whole story. Anyways, let me know what you guys think!<p> 


End file.
